youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Unknown
Derek.jpg|Derek Damian.jpg|Damian Freddy.jpg|Garrett Quinn.jpg|Quinn lora.jpg|Lora ziggy.jpg|Shiela Ella.jpg|Ella shiela.jpg|Ziggy Introduction :Okay this is a story (if you can't tell, to bad). :Plot: A 11 yr old boy (Derek). Has troubles from changing to a good-natured Elementary School to a bad-natured Middle School while moving from Oregon to Washington DC. :Middle School name: Dougsville Middle School :Middle School nature: Loads of bullies, Derek had just moved from Oregon, and his old Elementary School had a strict policy with bullying. :Reason Moved: His dad and mom found jobs with great pay. :I KEPT THE POVS THAT NIKKI AND FEL WROTE, I'M SORRY, BUT I JUST REALLY WANT TO GET THIS STORY GOING. Characters *Derek: A great kid that struggles with changes (isn't good academically), is easy to make friends with. (Just moved from Oregon). 6th grader. Jock big time. Plays football. *Lora: A girl who has been dreading this day for years to go to Dougsville Middle School, is next door to Derek. Very kind, trustworthy, and smart. Worries to much. 6th grader. *Quinn: The main bully, 8th grader who cares nothing about people's opinions and respects nobody. Has a big posse who obeys his commands. Very big and strong but not good academically and loses his temper a lot. A jock. Plays basketball. *Garrett: Doesn't know to join the Quinn's posse or the kids who try to rebel. 6th grader. Very sarcastic. Isn't kind, average academically. Is a jock. Plays soccer. *Ziggy: The girl nerd. Knows everything, but has just a little bit social life. Quinn likes her, but she doesn't care about him or the bullying situation. 8th grader. Very pretty. *Sheila: Cute, Derek and Garrett both like her about a quarter into the school year. She is very shy. Smart, kind, everything you could want from a girl. 7th grader. *Damian: Is used to changes, and is about a B academically. Very calm and outgoing, but his mind can zone out to anytime about his terrible past. *Ella: Currently dating Damian, she is very confident but takes a lot of risks. 7th grader. BFFs with Sheila and one of the populars. Groups Jocks: Garrett, Derek, Quinn. Populars: Sheila, Ella, Ziggy, Quinn. Outsiders: Damian, Lora, Freddy. WARNING: THIS STORY MAY CONTAIN CONTENT THAT IS FOR MATURE USERS. IF YOU READ THIS AND COMPLAIN TO ME ABOUT IT, I'LL TELL YOU I WARNED YOU WITH THIS WARNING. Chapter 1 Derek (By Yuppers!) : I loved Elementary School, no bullying at all, and great friends. Now I'm stuck in the middle of DC where I wake up every five seconds when a car passes by. Oregon was a great life of mine, now I'm gonna tell you the story of my terrible mayhem in DC. It started on the 1st day of school. : "I hope we can sleep in school" I mumbled. I had black circles around my eyes from no sleep. So the next thing I know when I enter the school, this 8th grader pushes me into the wall. I can feel blood dripping from the bruise on my nose. I try to beat him from behind while he is laughing with all of his buddies, then I see a girl shaking her head : "No" she mouthed. I'd heard rumors that this school has the worst bullying situation in DC, I didn't believe it, but now I do seeing everyone being pushed into walls. : "I wish I could tackle, except I play offense in American football" I said aloud. : "Oh you do?" a big dude asked behind me. "Not at this school!" he picked me up and threw me into a locker which was open, everyone was at class except for the bullies, and me. The big guy shuts the locker, laughs hysterically with all of his buddies, and gets to class, which he will soon be tardy but he probably doesn't care. Meanwhile, I'm stuck in my OWN locker, so nobody knows my combination. I don't try to shout, some bully will hear it and hunt me down. : At the end of the day, I had 10 scratches on my right arm, 5 on my left, and a bruised nose. There was no nurse, so I had to just deal with it. I found out the big dude who'd thrown me in my locker, his name was Quinn. The girl that mouthed "No" somehow got me out of the locker when I whispered to her the combination. : "Now you're coming with me" she said. "And don't lose me, because if you do, be ready for a concussion. The end of the school day is worse." : The teachers don't even had attendance records, so I was relieved, but I learned nothing. Tryouts for the football team were on Friday, I practiced football every day for 3 hours. The girl and i get on the bus safely. : "What is your name?" I asked. : "Lora." she answered. "Yours?" : "Derek." I said. "Best on the football team in Elementary School from last year." : "Are you from around here?" Lora asked. : "Nope." I said. : "Well, you have no chance of being on the football team as a 6th grader, because Quinn and all of his buddies take the spots on every sport team. You must be REALLY good." The bus ride ends, I wave to Lora even though we were only next door, and hope I could fool my parents about the school day. Lora's POV (By Fel) Chapter 2 : Second day of middle school. Great, another day of absolute torture. 6th grade was horrible yesterday. Even worse than I thought. Though one good thing happens. I met this really nice guy, Derek. He's new so I had to teach him to stay away from everyone and anything. When I woke up this morning, the only thing that got me out of bed was knowing that I would get to read in humanities. Now, I am standing outside my door waiting for my bus to come. There's no sign of Derek yet, even though the bus should be here any minute. I can see the bus now, its rounding the corner. I hear him slam of a door and turn to see whats going on. Derek comes running out the door and just makes it. : "Hey," I say. : "Hi. d'you mind if I sit with you today too?" I laugh. If he had lived here for a while, he would have just sat down next to me if he wanted to, not asking at all. : "Sure, I don't care!" I head sit down in the front seat, knowing all of the bullies head for the back. "How did your mom react to your...face?" It sounds weird but...he knows what I mean. : "Well...lets just say I said I fell on the concrete." I laugh. We are now at Quinn's stop, and I desperately hope that he is too stupid to recognize Derek's face. NO such luck. : "Hey there wimp! Ya sittin' with ya gal friend today?" Quinn mocks. I blush. We've barely known each other. : "No!" Derek says defensively. Oooh he has a lot to learn. : "Actually, we only just met yesterday and I think it would be quite unlikely that we are boyfriend girlfriend today, one day after we met." I say. : "If it isn't miss know-it-all! Well see if you feel that way after a talk with my fist!" I was so stupid. : "Excuse me! Sit down in the bus!" Its the bus driver. The only person that Quinn truly is scared of. : "Sorry, miss." he says and heads down to the back. I can't believe I'm saying this but, were finally at school. The bus ride was really awkward between me and Derek. I hop off the bus, and head towards my locker, hoping that I don't have to save Derek from getting seriously hurt today. Or me for that matter. Sheila's POV (By Nikki!) Chapter 3 : I watched as Quinn shoved the new kid into the locker. Ella and I watch as Quinn laughs, and everyone else joins in. : "A bit sad, really." I comment conversationally. : "Not really," Ella snorts. "Honestly, 6th graders are the worst. They think they're all cool just because they were big shots last year. Pathetic." : The two of us walk in silence to math, where we spend half an hour practicing the Pythagorean Theorem. I hated math, it was such a waste of time. : The day was slow after the incident. : Ella and I sat next to each other on the bus, as usual, in the back with the other populars. Ziggy sits across from us, and Quinn sits in the farthest back seat. We all laugh about the new kid being out into the locker, but we stop when I see him boarding the bus. A really quiet girl named Laura or Lauren or something sits next to him, and the two converse quietly. : "Derek. Best on the football team in Elementary school from last year." I hear him say. : "My, aren't we full of ourselves." Ella whispers. I laugh politely- I seriously doubt the kid will make it onto the team : "Of course, it doesn't matter to us." I add, trying to spare the kid's feelings, despite the fact he would never know what Ella said. : "Well, as cheerleaders, we should at least be cheering for someone GOOD." Ella pointed out. She as right. We weren't on the squad yet, but last year in 6th grade, we were the only two sixth graders who were admitted into the team. And we were probably better than some eighth graders. : Quinn, Ziggy, Ella and I chatted about the new year, who was with who, what sports we would be doing. Small talk. : The bus ride stopped at my house, and I waved goodbye to my friends. Quickly, I descended the bus stairs and headed home. My parents weren't home, but the three story house was full of activity. My two older brothers were playing football in the basement, as I could tell from the constant yells. Dana, my sister in law, was cleaning in the kitchen. : Her baby, Miguel, was crying in his crib upstairs on the second floor. And me? I just sat down at the counter of the kitchen, and popped open a can of Seven-Up. : Dana tossed me an apple, and I savored the delicious flesh, reflecting on my day. The new kid, Derek, would be interesting to watch. Ella always makes fun of me for watching people like I was doing a human experiment. But for now, I would just eat apple. Chapter 4 Ziggy's POV : I walk to Math class, and run right into Quinn. Woo, he's smelly I thought. "Hello, ma'am" Quinn said. "Get out of my way!" I shout at him. It works, and Quinn walks away with his buddies, muttering. : Wow, now we have to go through the nightmare of Geometry next unit, everyone except me groans, I realize as I look at the chalkboard. I knew that Quinn and his buddies bully pretty much everybody who is younger then them in sight, but I just don't want to be included in that mess, even though I might end Quinn's bully squad in the process. : I sit through Math, and we have 5 pages due for tomorrow, front and back. "Well, this will be easy for me and not for everyone else," I mutter. : Quinn tries to talk to me again, but I just ignore him. He looks stunned, but I don't feel guilty at all. I walk onto the bus and see the new 6th graders, Sheila and Ella (I nicknamed them the Deva Squad) and Quinn, of course. I sit far away from Quinn's group in the back of the bus, I sit next to two 6th graders. : "So, what are your names?" I asked them. The girl answered "Mine is Lora, and this is Derek over here." Derek nods, and I can tell already that they have been bullied by Quinn by the reaction on their faces towards 8th graders. : "Well, nice to meet you two." I said. They didn't answer, Derek just stares out the window, and Lora just looks down at the floor. : Ugh, I thought. Quinn has pretty much banished 6th graders to start conversations, because if their voice is heard, the 6th graders are in for a beating. Chapter 5 Quinn's POV : It's now the best time of the year, the time to feast on 6th graders, the time to FINALLY have Ziggy fall in love with me. I hit defenseless and countless 6th graders, and I never felt guilty. : The reason why I do this every year? I don't know, because it starts with a long story of my horrible childhood. I won't get into that dreadful story, so I stop in front of Ziggy, smiling, knowing that this is my big chance. : I said "Hello ma'am" and then Ziggy shouts something that I never expected, 5 words, shouting "Get out of my way!" She elbows her way past me, and I stare at her as she makes her way to Math. : And then, again I stand in front of her before she can get to her locker, and I try to talk to her, but she ignores me and walks right past me. : I was in shock, it feels terrible being rejected by a girl not ONCE, but TWICE. She's gonna be in for a beating or a smooching tomorrow. Chapter 6 Garrett's POV : I've heard this school was a bad school, thought it was a bunch of rumors...but I was wrong. It was mayhem. All of Quinn's friends would all slam me against walls, lockers, anything that can hurt me. I was used to all the hard-hitting because of my athleticsim, but it didn't last long. : I've heard that nobody can play sports at this school, and now I think that the people who said that are right. I joined a lunch table with kids named Derek, Damian, and Lora. : Damian looked like he was zoned out to something from the past, as he was always twitching. Derek looked like he was on lookout for Quinn and his posse, and Lora just seemed lost in thought. : "Sup," I said. Nobody answered. "Well, another dead table, would you like me to stay or leave?" "Shut up," Lora snapped. "Quinn and his posse can hear from a mile away, so if you can stay quiet, you may stay." : Well, that was a nice greeting I thought. Quinn and his posse arrive shortly after, but Damian was lucky, as he left the table to dump his tray and get to class. : "Well, you know what I heard?" Quinn asked. "Hell no," I answered. Lora tried to leave, but Quinn stopped her. "Not so fast," Quinn said. "So, let's do the dirty work in order" Quinn said. : "First, the guy who said hell no, second, the girl who tried to leave, third, that kid over there who says nothing." One of Quinn's buddies picks me up and throws me at the wall. My head is spinning and spinning, and it feels like my head exploded. : I don't know what happened 5 minutes after, and the doctor says I have a mild concussion. "You'll be back to school in a few days" the nurse said. Well, it worked out, because I need a break from school. : "Okay sweetie, let's go" my aunt said. My aunt drags me along, and my memory finally clears up a day afterwards, now I wonder what happened to Lora and Derek. Chapter 7 Damian's POV : I sat with Lora and Derek at lunch, then it comes back to me. "NOT AGAIN!" I shouted. Images, all around me, of my horrible past. "STOP!" I shouted, but my pleas for help wouldn't come. : Finally, after 20 minutes, it stops, I shake my head, and leave the lunchroom. But, Quinn and his posse come into the lunchroom, and I hang around and said aloud "Oh this'll be good." : Quinn and his buddies walk up to the lunch table I was at, with one other guy there with Derek and Lora. "No" I whispered, Derek and Lora have great attitudes, they shouldn't be targets. : But, of course, the guy at the table who I didn't see yells something that I can't hear at Quinn and his posse. Lora tried to leave, but Quinn stopped her. First, one of Quinn's buddies throws the goofball who spoke at a brick wall, and the guy looks knocked out. : Next, Lora was pushed into a pile of food that was probably a tray spill earlier, and Derek was kicked and punched in the head like 10 times. : I feel so bad, I need to do something about this, but what? Chapter 8 Ella's POV : I loved watching kids being shoved into lockers, it was great comedy. Sheila and I would walk around watching, and sometimes Sheila would try to avoid watching for some dumb reason. : But, I never became a target, until today. I was waiting for Sheila to arrive at school, but Quinn and his buddies walk up right towards me. : "We've never beaten up this girl, have we?" Quinn asked. "I see her around when we're beating up the 6th graders." one of his buddies said. "Well, it's finally your time" Quinn said. "No bystanders." Quinn picks me up, I plea for help, and, of course, help doesn't come. : Quinn throws me out onto the grass, thankfully. Sheila arrives at that moment, and Quinn and his posse walk away. "You okay?" Sheila asked. I grit my teeth, and answered, "We're never watching Quinn or his buddies beat anyone up again." Chapter 9 Derek's POV : I suffered concussions after the incident. I couldn't remember anything for one whole month. It was terrible, sitting around, bored, confused, with your mind blank, and wondering what the hell happened. : Finally, that one month past, and I was medically cleared to return to school. I don't remember Lora or Quinn, so I made a mistake as soon as I walked into Dougsville Middle School. : I stepped up right in front of Quinn and said "Excuse me." He turned around, and said "Oh it's the little kid who got 10 a Quinn punching and kicking, you don't remember me right?" : My mind becomes blank and I made my second mistake, I asked, "Who the hell are you?" "YOU DON'T TALK THAT WAY TO ME!" Quinn yelled. : Quinn picked me up and threw me out of the school onto the concrete. I suffered a mild concussion, and the doctor said the next day, "If you have concussions with this rate, you'll never remember anything." : The doctor kept asking me questions and I tuned her out, looking outside the window, and thinking, WHY am I getting all of these concussions? Of course, I don't remember how. : Chapter 10 Lora's POV : Well, getting through school has been very hard, since I have no friends except Derek, who is gonna be absent for a week because of his mild concussion. : I have barely avoided Quinn these past few days. I owe Damian one, though, as he stepped in front of me right when Quinn was about to pick me up. Quinn hurled him outside and I've never seen Damian since. : I tryed to figure out which girl Quinn likes. There has been rumors spreading around that he's trying to get together with some 8th grade girl, and I need to talk to her about this bullying situation. : So I walk through the 8th grade hallway, which is a huge risk. I might get a high reward, but it doesn't look like it. 8th grade is having a class change, so students run out the doors trying to get as far as one of their teachers as possible. Teachers would shout "WALK!" but nobody would listen. : I am hiding in a corner, I am so small that 8th graders won't see me if they pay attention. I spot Quinn fairly quickly, watching him looking at one of the girls. : She has long, blonde hair and is talking with her friends around her, she doesn't see Quinn since her back is to him. Quinn walks right up to her and turns her around, and they kiss. Chapter 11 Sheila's POV : I'm actually happy that Ella doesn't want to watch Quinn bully kids anymore after that incident, I was sick of watching Quinn beat kids up into a pulp and Ella asking me, "Why aren't you watching?" : Ella took a break from school today, which she usually does once a week, pretends she's sick, and stays home. School was very long, and when I get on the bus, I sit next to this 6th grade girl named Lora. : She looks stunned half to death, and I know if I tried to talk to her it'd be rude on my part. I come home, five minutes later Ella knocks on the door and asked "What homework do we have?" : I was prepared for this, so I gave her a paper of our homework for today: : Language Arts- Book Report due Monday : Science- Elements Worksheet : Band- Practice your instrument for at least 20 minutes. : Math- 3 worksheets Pre-Algebra : Social Studies- Quiz Tuesday : Ella looked at me and said "It'd take a million years for me to get all of this homework done." Chapter 12 Ziggy's POV : The kiss was the worst part of my life. I turn around, and Quinn is right there and we kiss. Ugh, I washed my mouth for hours trying to get any Quinn germs out of my mouth. : I need to do something about this. I thought I wouldn't, but I need to. Quinn should stop terrorizing the 6th graders. Maybe I'm gonna be the one to save the 6th graders from ever being tortured by Quinn again. : I trip over someone's leg, and the girl standing there said "Sorry." I remember her from the bus, and that her name is Lora, and that she's a 6th grader. : "Listen," she said to me, "I need to talk to you about something." : I laughed, since it was all easy for me, but she doesn't laugh too. : : : : : Category:Yup's Stories